The End Game
by theleakycaldron
Summary: After Spencer is shot, and Mary confessed to being her mother. What other twists can occur? What's up with Ezra and Nicole? Caleb and Hanna? Wasn't Ali pregnant? How's Emily going to deal with it? A.D isn't playing games and wants to avenge Charlotte and Archer. Or is that an excuse. My version of the next ten episodes. Be prepared for an EPIC End Game! Not continuing, sorry
1. Cover Story

***New Story***

 **Basically this story is just what I think will happen in 7b. I'll follow best I can. If there's anything you want me to cover in this story I will. Just Pm me or write in the review.  
**

 **Please no hate.**

 **Not sure if it'll continue depends on how well I do with the first few chapters.**

* * *

Spencer

Not even fifteen minutes after she was shot by A.D, Spencer could hear the Ambulance's rolling into the deserted Blind School. After the words from Mary sunk in, Spencer passed out because of the blood oozing out of her chest. She could still hear everything, it was like she was awake but she couldn't move or see anything, only darkness.

"SPENCER!" She heard Emily cry. "WAKE UP!". The girls sobs were clearer than any noise or siren in the background. Suddenly the cries of the girls seemed further away and Spencer was pulled onto a stretcher bed. She could hear people whispering, crying and asking questions. _Why was she shot? Who did this? Will the Hastings girl be okay?_ Hastings. Spencer hated the name. Was she really a Hastings or was she adopted? It seemed pretty strange under the circumstances. But strange is normal these days. She should've expected this. The Ambulance drove off and her body was weakening by the second. She was alone. She knew a nurse or something was in there but they stayed really quiet only holding pressure to the wound, which she didn't know until the medical vehicle made a sharp turn and the nurse used Spencer's already weak body to balance herself.

* * *

Emily jolted up straightaway and started dialing 911. It only seemed like a second had passed, before sirens started getting louder and louder. The Doctors probably didn't see the head of Noel Kahn on their way in or his body lying dead in the hall because they ran straight in to the room with the girls. No one noticed the disappearance of Mary Drake, the women who claims to be Spencer's birth mother. All four of them were in tears, Aria the most who seemed to have lost herself. Spencer was dragged out of sight. Closed in a medical van that drove off. Because none of them were immediate family they couldn't travel to the hospital with her.

"Why were you girls here instead of in your homes? We had police escorted to your doors so you wouldn't be hurt?" Marco, the head police officer asked. None of the girls took any notice of him until he finished speaking.

"Sorry?" Hanna let out a small whisper.

"Why were you here?" He repeated.

"W-we were visiting" Ali answered knowing straight away that the lie was a dead give away.

"I have a suspicion that wasn't what you were here for." He replied. "I'll call you into the station tomorrow morning so you can all tell me why you were really here. And I'd also like to know who shot Spencer. I have some other business to get to I think you should go keep Spencer company" And off walked Marco to his police car.

"Why hasn't anyone mentioned Noel?" Aria whispered to Emily.

"I don't know, they had to have seen him or, well his head at least. It was right at the bottom of the stairs"

But when they walked inside the head was gone...

* * *

By morning the girls had fallen asleep in the hospital. Spencer was stable for the moment and was going to be alright. When all the girls woke up they sat in silence. It wasn't until the hospital started going into a frenzy that Hanna spoke up.

"What's going on?" She sat up more.

"I don't know. We should go check on Spencer, something could be wrong" Emily got up and started walking down the narrow hall. "Oh my god!"

"What? What's wrong?" Alison jumped up and hurried towards her. She looked into the room that Emily was staring into. The other girls came quickly behind.

"It's Toby and Yvonne" Emily said in a surprised but upset voice. Inside nurses and doctors rushed around everywhere. Aria saw a doctor hurrying past but managed to stop him quickly.

"What happened to Toby Cavanaugh and Yvonne Phillips? Will they be okay?" Aria asked quickly. The doctor looked at her with a puzzled look.

"I can't tell you that Miss. it's against our patients code of confidentiality"

"But we're all close to them. Just tell us what happened _to_ them and we'll let you go" Aria added. The doctor questioned himself and then started speaking.

"The front tyre's were faulted with, and caused their car to swerve into a large oak tree just out of Rosewood. We've managed to stabilize Toby but Yvonne has some major damage in her head. She may not live, I'm sorry." The doctor left as soon as he finished. The girls stayed silent looking through the window watching doctors run in and out of the hospital ward. Soon enough Ali's phone started buzzing.

"That would be Detective Furey calling us in" Ali said a little too sarcastically. "We should go"

"Yeah Ali's right, we can't wait around, maybe it's time to come forward about all of this." Aria added looking sympathetically at all three of them.

"No wait, Noel was A.D. Which means we're done, no more A and we can finally be normal" Emily explained "Hanna and I watched Noels head be cut clean off. There's no way he can pull off faking it. We all agreed that there was enough proof that Noel was A.D"

"What about Jenna? She wasn't killed!" Aria whispered as best she could, though being as pissed as she was it proved difficult.

"Don't, just don't. We can't make any assumptions until we know for sure. Right now it's about Spencer" Hanna spoke up. She seemed a little on edge. The girls stood there looking at each other. Some with a little hope but deep down they knew this wasn't over. Emily looked at Aria who was fiddling around with her phone.

"Aria you wait here and watch Spence, just in case she wakes. And maybe you should call Ezra and tell him what happened, his plane would've landed ages ago" Emily said before walking off towards the car park. Ali followed closely behind and before you knew it they'd all started heading out of the too familiar hospital except for Aria who turned back to stare at Toby and Yvonne. Hanna stopped briefly, and stared down the corridor. She turned back around and ran to the other two.

"How has our life come to this?" Aria spoke softly to herself, her mind was racing. _Nicole_ the name tasted bitter when she said it. The flashing memory of Ezra, her fiance, kissing his supposedly dead ex girlfriend. A small tear rolled down her face and she thought about how easy it would be to just leave. Pack a bag, fill her car and drive off. But she couldn't leave her friends, or as much as she was confused about him, Ezra. So she did what she'd been dreading all morning. She started dialing the number she'd memorized in her head.

"Hey, this is Ezra. Leave a message" And the voicemail ended with a beep.

"Hey..." She trailed off."Um- I saw the news, and I just thought I'd let you know that you should take your time with Nicole. I'll be here if you still want me but some stuff happened to Spencer and the girls so I'll probably be unavai-" And it cut her off. The sound of the beep had her in tears. She cradled into a ball and sat against the wall. Multiple people stared as they passed her but she was so distracted by her own emotions she didn't notice.

* * *

The Station

Emily, Hanna and Alison walked into the Police department and stood impatiently at the counter. The blonde, blue eyed girl sat there playing Candy Crush while Hanna repeatedly asked for her attention.

"Uhm?" Hanna coughed "Excuse me? We were called in by Detective Furey"  
"Yeah he's in room 12 with another suspect for the Cavanaugh crash. I assume you were called in for that too?"

"Well- no something else." Emily joined the small talk.

"Take a seat, He'll be in soon" The girl pointed to three empty seats next to a mom with twin toddlers running around under her feet.

"Thanks, but I think we'll stand" Hanna said, turned and walked over to a white wall and lent on it. The girls followed.

"So?" Ali asked "We can't tell him the truth and my excuse yesterday was a dead give away"

"I'll keep my phone on record for the whole interrogation so Aria and Spencer can use the same cover story" Hanna whispered to them.

"Yeah okay, just follow each others lead." Emily added

"I've got this" Ali said confidently.

"Yeah. We can tell you're great with cover stories" Hanna rolled her eyes "Just visiting?! Out of everything you could have said you said that"

"We were all emotional and scared, you try next time!" Alison said harshly.

"Girls calm down" Emily jumped in. "No one blaims you Ali, Furey knows we were scared but he'll expect honesty today, which obviously we can't tell him." They managed to stay quiet for a while with only a few death stares between Alison and Hanna.

* * *

The Hospital

Aria sat at Spencers bed side. She looked at Spencer with tubes running in and out of her. She looked pale, or paler than normal. Her hair was knotted and dirty, and her face had dust covering it. She wondered why Veronica and Peter hastings hadn't dropped in to see her. Maybe they hadn't heard? She decided to call Veronica.

"Aria? Is everything okay?" She picked up almost immediately.

"Um I wasn't sure if you heard? Spencer was shot last night while we were out. She's stable but hasn't woken up since" Aria told her "I thought since being her mother you'd want to come check on her and all"

"Oh I had no idea!" You could hear ruffling in the background. "I'm just getting my coat and my keys and I'll get there as soon as possible" And she hung up. Aria got up to get a glass of water outside and decided that she'd go see if Yvonne and Toby were improving. But as soon as she got close enough she realized that it was a bad idea. Yvonne's mother stood by the closed door crying loudly with her father trying to keep himself together as they spoke to a doctor. Aria stood against the wall behind them so she could hear.

"I'm so sorry Mr and Mrs Phillips, but your daughter didn't make it." The doctor paused "She suffered from bleeding in the brain which cause a blood clot. No blood could make it to the brain. I'm so sorry" Aria had a few tears rolling down her face. She wasn't stupid. 'A' did this. 'A' made sure Toby wouldn't leave Rosewood, because he needed another string tied to the girls. And Yvonne was just in the crossfire. Aria texted Emily.

 _"Yvonne's dead. I think A's behind their crash"_

Not long after she replied

 _"That's horrible, she didn't deserve any of this."_

Aria responded.

 _"Have you guys seen Furey yet?"_

Emily answered

 _"No he's investigating Toby's crash, and Hanna and Ali aren't that happy about it"_ Aria went back into Spencers ward and sat down, Veronica appeared not long after. She sat beside her and stroked her cheek.

"Oh Spence" Her 'mother' sighed. "You'll be okay"

"The doctors said she'll wake soon, she's just resting now" Aria told her.

"Well she needs all she can get" Veronica nodded.

* * *

The Station

After an hour Furey came out to greet them. They followed him into his office and sat down. He lent on his desk and looked at each of them.

"Now I'll go first" He stated. "I think there's a lot you girls aren't telling me. Archer is still missing and he's around Rosewood somewhere, and we believe he's looking for Ali. Why would you leave without protection? Now, I've read your personal files I know your story-." He was interrupted.

"No Detective Furey you don't know our story. We spent half of our teen lives petrified of the threats we were getting from Charlotte. You read the stories of young girls who didn't care, didn't care anymore about being honest and having good morals" Hanna stood "A was going around killing people when we were younger, not every teen is thrown into a scenario like that. Okay? So no you don't know our story and you never will"

"Hanna calm down, A's gone it's only Archer now" Emily lied to make their story believable. "Only Archer."

"I'm sorry, I know I don't understand but I think the words I was going for was I've read what you went through in your files of course." Furey stated and apologized. "Why don't we start with why were you there?"

Emily took the lead "Ali said that Archer knew of the place, he probably knew that the school was abandoned and wasn't a popular attraction in Rosewood. We thought that maybe there'd be evidence of him living there or something but there was nothing. I think Archer shot Spencer, but was only aiming at Ali." She looked at her friend and placed a hand on hers. "We know we shouldn't have gone but Ali needed closure and we knew the police wouldn't know what to look for." They lied making a decent cover story. It was detailed with small facts in between, some including Jenna and Noel. So they weren't just out right lying.

"You're in trouble for sneaking away but thank you. I think now we have some more evidence to go by. Thank you girls" Marco Furey lead them out the department and the girls were on there way. They caught a taxi and went back to the hospital.

* * *

The Radley

Caleb and Mona camped outside Jenna's door all night waiting for her arrival the next day but she never came. Neither of them had heard from the girls so Caleb rang Hanna.

"Hello?" Hanna picked up.

"Hey, we didn't here from you guys last night. Everything okay?" Caleb asked.

"Well. Spencer nearly died, Noel was decapitated, Jenna is missing, Toby and Yvonne had an accident and Yvonne died this morning. Oh and Mary Drake's second child is Spencer"

"What? Where are you guys?" He sounded a bit more panicky. Spencer nearly died? Will she be alright? A million thoughts ran through his head.

"We're at the hospital. Come quick, Visiting hours are nearly over" And she hung up.

"Mona we need to be at the hospital. Now!"

"Why what happened?" And he told her everything that Hanna told him. They got there as quick as they could.

* * *

Hospital

Spencer woke up, with the girls surrounding her. Hanna to her left, Aria to her right and Alison and Emily at the bottom of the bed. Veronica left just before so she could notify Melissa and Peter. Spencer took a second to navigate her surroundings.

"hey..." Aria trailed off. "Feeling better?"

"Better than before at least. How long have I been here?" She asked.

"Only 24 hours" Hanna said.

"Is it true? Mary Drake's my mother?" She asked softly. Like she didn't want it to be true.

"Think so. No one's seen Mary since she disappeared. As soon as the sirens started she left." Emily answered.

"Has mom, I mean Veronica come to see me?" Spencer asked them questions over and over again.

"Briefly" Aria replied. And then Spencer burst into thick, heavy tears. The girls did their best to comfort her but nothing could fix this emptiness inside her. Caleb and Mona sat impatiently outside, there was nothing else to do. All their ideas and plans were gone. They were stuck. With no direction to lead.

* * *

 **So I rushed this a bit. I was eager to get my ideas on a page. Especially since we have to wait so long for 7B.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, I'll update asap.**

 **R &R Pleaseee**


	2. Mother who?

**Thanks for reading. And for the ideas, I'm really looking forward to getting into the good bits :)**

* * *

It had been a week since Spencer was shot and none of them wanted to talk about it. They drifted away from each other unintentionaly, Aria had to deal with Ezra, Emily needed to be with Alison, Hanna had to sort out where her and Caleb were now that they'd gotten back together. All the girls lives had been put on pause until the second Noel was killed. They'd solved it, Noel was A.D and even if none of them admitted it they knew that it was over.. or well they thought.

* * *

Ezra's apartment

Aria sat alone in his apartment. She thought about packing up her things and leaving, just forgetting about Rosewood, Ezra, A.D and even the girls but she couldn't. As much as she wanted to leave she loved Ezra and all 4 of the girls after everything they'd been through together.

Ezra wasn't meant to be home until next Thursday, he'd rang her a few days ago to tell her he'll be home soon, but what hurt her the most was he didn't mention anything about Nicole and he probably wasn't going to tell her about their reunion kiss. If she hadn't turned it onto that channel five minutes prior she wouldn't have seen it, maybe she wished she hadn't but there was no going back now.

The toaster popped a second later, interrupting her thoughts, she got up to butter her burnt toast but she heard a key go into the front door. She walked over and stood in front. The door opened wide and in the door way stood Ezra.

"Aria?" He said looking stunned. "I wasn't expecting to see you here?"

"Neither was I" She said bottling up her emotions immediately, "You said you wouldn't be here until next week?"

"I was but some stuff changed and I took an earlier flight" He replied moving to the sofa and dumping his bags.

"So Nicole?" Aria brought up the subject.

"Yeah they found her last minute, she's in New York with her family for the next two weeks. She needs heaps of surgery." He replied. He slumped to the sofa and stared into the TV. It was paused on the kiss Ezra and Nicole shared. "Aria.." It was now he had realized that he'd stuffed up.

"No- no I get it. I guess it hurt more in the moment than it does now Ezra. I thought I could do this but I can't. Nicole loves you. I think it's time you choose without leaving the other one of us hanging by a thread. Be with her if it makes you happy, she needs all the support right now, she's been through a lot." Aria finished, it sounded harsh. What was she saying Nicole had been in hell for 3 years. Ezra had nothing to be sorry for and now she's gone and aimed all this anger at him.

"It happened in the moment Aria. I still love Nicole but I want to be with you" He stood up and walked closer. Close enough she could smell his peppermint cologne, "Aria I love _you"_

The words hurt more because she loved him too, more than anything. She wasn't angry that he'd kissed Nicole, she knew that Ezra seeing her alive was a sense of happiness and relief after so long without her. She's felt the same feeling multiple times over the few years when A was around.

"Ezra, I love you. But I can't right now, I need time to get over this.. this feeling" She said moving back to grab a grip on the bench before her weak legs stopped working.

"Aria... I mean it" He continued, taking steps to pin her against the bench. Aria was loosing all feeling in her body, that peppermint cologne smelt so good. He lent in and kissed her, slowly at first but it got more deep and all their emotions were in that kiss. It lasted for a while before she started taking his shirt off to reveal his 6 pack.

Even if Nicole got in the way, no matter what happens she was going to marry him.

* * *

The Hospital

An hour ago the nurse came in giving Spencer the okay to leave. A week of hospital food and she knew that she wouldn't come back here even if her life depended on it. She packed her bag putting the clothes and flowers that people had given her over the week inside carefully. She made sure that none of her friends knew she was leaving so she could be alone, Spencer didn't feel like being around people at all. It was nice in the hospital, she could talk to people when she wanted or just ignored them but now she was back, back in an A free world. She threw the bag over her left shoulder (her right still hurt from the gunshot wound) and left the room. She walked four doors down she was stunned to see Toby lying awake on a hospital bed, why hadn't anyone mentioned he was here?

"Hey?" She said walking inside. Toby gave her a glance but closed his eyes "Miss me already Toby, Oh come on I thought you'd at least hit the outskirts of Rosewood" She joked, but Toby didn't see the joke.

"No one told you?" He asked still with his eyes closed, he was feeling as horrible as he looked.

"Told me what?" She asked him feeling a little curious so she sat at the bottle of his bedside"

"We crashed Spence, Yvonne died because of me. And the last thing I said to her was that I felt bad for kissing you"

"Toby, I'm so sorry." Spencer apologized now feeling horrible for the last five minutes.

"The front wheels were faulted with, they said we're lucky we made it where we did" Toby told her "Or at least, I was lucky" The words cut like a knife.

"Does she have a funeral?" Spencer asked him placing her hand in his.

"Her parents aren't telling me anything. They blame me for it." He said, tears beginning to fall down his face. "I loved her, Spence. After you I thought I wasn't ever going to find anyone. But I did, she made me happy" He started to cry now, horrible heavy tears.

"Toby.." Spencer didn't know what to say so she didn't, she moved beside him and held him up. She hugged him, he hugged her back.

"Did you feel the same?" He asked her. She didn't know what he meant.

"Did I feel what?" She looked at him.

"Did you ever think you wouldn't find anyone after we ended things." He asked again. "Like no one would live up to your expectations?"

"All the time" She answered. The both of them sat up holding each other for a while before one of the nurses that looked after Spencer, obviously Toby's nurse too, came in, interrupting their moment of peace.

"I'm sorry Toby but, Dr. Wright would like to run some last minute tests." The nurse explained "Spencer you'll need to wait in the lobby"

"Oh no, I just got discharged I think I should go see the girls" Spencer turned to Toby, "The girls would want to know I'm okay, but I'm glad I saw you" And she left. She didn't realize how much she missed him, it seemed like forever since they ended things. It happened rough and messy, not even the girls knew what happened between them. It was her dying secret.

* * *

The Brew

It'd been an hour and all the girls decided to meet at the Brew, All five of them sat in their favorite spots. Spencer had ordered her second coffee in the last ten minutes, Aria sat drinking her medium latte, Emily had a chocolate shake and Hanna had her cappuccino. Alison had nothing. They sat mostly quiet, having only a few small conversations here and there. Emily was the first to speak up.

"A.D isn't gone" She told them finally owning up to something she'd been thinking about for a a while.

"Don't talk about it Em, we don't want to know" Hanna tried shutting her up.

"When I was walking out of the police department, I felt like I was being followed. I felt it all the way back here" Emily explained to them. Not sure if they'd believe her.

"I felt it too" Aria spoke softly, like she was afraid of her words. "It happened when Ali and I went back to the blind school to see if there's any evidence of Noel and Jenna"

"There was definitely someone watching us" Alison admitted.

"A.D isn't back, okay? Noel is dead, _A.D_ is dead!" Hanna stood up and told them. "Stop imagining things!" She grabbed her hot takeaway coffee off the bench and stormed out the shop.

"Han! Wait up" Spencer got up and practically ran after her making sure not to re-open her wound. But Hanna was just outside and had stopped in the middle of the road.

"Spencer?" Hanna said, walking back across the road. "Look" She handed Spencer her phone. To show her.

 _"Well done girls, I guess you aren't as stupid as you look. Hanna don't worry, I'll never leave you, I'll always be watching"_

 _A.D_

"Hanna, they did try to tellyou. A.D is alive and it wasn't Noel." The only words that escaped her mouth. Suddenly all the girls from the Brew ran out to them. Their expressions dropping as they saw them.

"You got the text from A.D too" Aria said, half expecting them to be more shocked.

"Spence check yours" Emily told her. Spencer got her phone out, no unread messages.

"I didn't get a text?" Spencer said, shocked that A.D hadn't texted her.

"Could it be because of Mary Drake?" Alison brought up.

"Possibly" Emily answered.

"Spence you need to talk to her and Veronica" Hanna spoke up.

"I will! But it's harder than you think!" She she said to them. Now starting to get upset. "This is my whole life guys, every thing I've been told could have been a lie"

"We get it but we don't know what else to do. We all thought it was Noel" Aria admitted. "We need a plan"

"I get it. I'll call you tonight, I'll see if I can talk to at least one of them" Spencer agreed "but give me time"

"Take your time" Emily told her, "We're here for you"

"Thanks Em, I've gotta' go" Spencer told them "I need to find mom and I guess sort this all out" Spencer left without another word said, following her eventually all the rest had walked their separate ways. A.D was back and all five of them were scared. This A plays with no rules and no boundaries.

* * *

The Hastings House

Spencer walked inside, dropping her bag at the door. She noticed her mom sitting alone at the counter.

"Mom?"

"Spencer. I didn't expect you until tomorrow, I was going to bring you home" Veronica Hastings explained

"I was hoping we could talk" Spencer told her moving towards the bench and standing across from her. "About Mary Drake"

"Why? What has that women got to do with anything?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know, you tell me? Is she my birth mother?" Spencer got to the point. Veronica gulped, obviously scared of the next few words.

"Spencer, I'm your mother."

"Yes, but are you my birth mother? Or is Mary?" Spencer pushed "I don't want to be lied to anymore, I'm 23, I'm not your baby anymore"

"Let's wait until your father gets home for when this conversation takes place" Her mother insisted, noticeably causing Spencer to become more and more angry.

"No!" Spencer near shouted. "You're keeping something from me, and I want to know what it is, _now"_ Veronica had no choice _  
_

"I am your mother, and Peter is your father. That's certain." She started. "But after Melissa I couldn't have any more kids, that's when my Cancer began"

"So what does Mary Drake have to do with it?" Spencer asked her..

"We wanted another child, so we went through a surrogate. But as time went on she wanted to keep you, and we were having trouble with keeping you safe because, well, she was in an institution." She told her. "We had to get doctors and nurses in Radley to keep you safe and when the time came to take you as quickly as possible. We cut her off, and we weren't ever going to mention her to you because we were embarrassed by this women"

"So she isn't really my mother?"

"I couldn't use my eggs, so we used Mary's. You're blood related."

"In what world were you thinking to a, use the sister of the women dad cheated on you with, and b, someone who'd been placed in a mental institution at 16?"

"We thought it'd be easier, and we believed her story that she was framed. I had no clue about your father back then, if I did I'd never have even stayed with him"

"The Hastings didn't pick the perfect candidate to be the baby mama, what a surprise" Spencer rolled her eyes angrily. "You know, I had these freak outs when I was in high school because I'd get A's instead of A+, I was never Melissa, I'd feel horrible about how imperfect I was for our family. But it all makes sense now. I wasn't perfect because I wasn't a Hastings. I was a Drake."

"Spencer, honey. You're still my daughter, you're perfect for me"

"No, I never was!" Spencer started yelling, "I wasn't good enough for you, dad or Melissa. I had drug addictions, I had a bitch of a friend, I was tormented by." She paused. "My _sister"_

"Sweetie, please. You're overreacting"

"My real mother is crazy, and you lied to me for my whole life" She told her now taking in the realism of it all "You gave me so many expectations, I made a career out of all this family torment of not being perfect so I could rub it in Melissa's face. My life has all been a lie, maybe A wouldn't have taken so many of my years away if I wasn't a Hastings. This is all _your_ fault" Spencer moved to the bowl of keys and pulled out her car keys. "I need to breathe" And she stormed out the door.

"Spencer don't leave, I can-" She was already out the door by the time she started speaking. Veronica had tears streaming down her face, Spencer was still her daughter no matter what, even if she had a dead crazy sister, and strange birth mother.

* * *

Spencer got her phone out of her pocket and started dialing Mary's number. She picked up almost straight away.

"Mary?"

"Spencer, I was waiting for a call. Meet me at Lost Woods. Come quick" Mary started speaking, somehow she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Okay" And the line ended. Spencer sped all the way there, she got to the Resort in less than twenty minutes. She got out the car cautiously. Even though she'd met her many times before, now she knew that this was her mother, it felt daunting. Mary was at the door in room 4 and immediately opened it for Spencer. Letting her in too see the newly decorated room

"I guess you just got out of the hospital then?" Mary started. "I was so worried I'd lose you, I couldn't lose another of my children"

"So it's true? Mom just told me everything, I think"

"I'm sure she told you i was crazy, I wasn't crazy, they lied to me. They said that they'd give me visits and I could be apart of your life, I knew that was the best I could get being wrongly locked up in an institution"

"And they didn't let you see me, ever" Spencer nodded knowing the rest of what she was saying. "Can I stay here?" The words came out surprising her just as much as they did Mary.

"Of course, Spencer, I would like nothing more" She replied.

"You're the reason I'm still alive, if you weren't there to keep pressure on my chest I'd probably have lost too much blood. But why did you flee when the ambulance came?" Spencer asked now sitting comfortably on the sofa.

"Because to see me with someone who had been shot, with my mental records. I'd be blamed even if you insisted it wasn't me"

"I'm sorry for assuming the worst when you moved back here. I just.."

"You don't need to worry, I would've been the same" Mary told her. Spencer rang the girls and told them everything, they were all shocked. But nothing she'd learnt would help find A.D. They needed another plan. A good one at that.

* * *

A.D wanted the girls to pay for the death of Charlotte and Archer, they were playing at a whole knew A game.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews and love guys, yes I'll continue but it won't be day by day. I'll post the chapter when it's done but I will try to get it done as soon as I can. Thanks again xxx**

 **Follow me on insta xxx**


	3. Truth be told

**Wow guys thanks for all the ideas. I'll do my best to get them all but don't hold me too it xx**

 **More A stuff is coming btw. I'm just setting the scenes on the relationships first, Pretty obvious where i'm heading**

 **Haven't updated for a while, but I left it on purpose so I could finish the next few chapters ahead, so the updates will happen a lot more frequently  
**

 **Hope you guys are liking it :)**

* * *

Spencer sat with Hanna in Lucas's house the next day. She told her everything that had happened the night before with Mary Drake.

"So? She's your mother?" Hanna finalized "This whole time we thought it was Noel and it was just you" She said to herself

"Yeah, and I continuously keep getting phones calls from mo- Veronica and Melissa" Spencer told her.

"Melissa? Since when did she care?" Hanna asked sounding a bit off.

"She's in Philly, I guess dad told her or something after I had my outburst, with who I thought was my mother. Whether I like it or not, Melissa was lied to as well. I bet she feels annoyed about it all too"

"Spence, Veronica is still your mother, she may not be blood related but you grew up with her. She was there for you when you needed her, Mary wasn't" Hanna tried soothing her. "It's okay to admit it"

"Can we please talk about something other than my dramatic family story" Spencer near whined.

"Okay" Hanna agreed, "What do we do about A.D?"

"Another horrible topic Han, why do you choose the most uninteresting, and in this case scariest topics to talk about?" Spencer complained. "Talk about single life, or money problems, or anything ordinary people would worry over"

"We need to talk about it at some point Spencer, I'm not sure about you but I sense this A doesn't play games"

"Have you spoken to Mona?" Spencer directed the conversation somewhere else

"Why Mona?" Hanna asked shocked that her ex-best friend had been brought up.

"Last time I checked she was just as much apart of the this as we are, maybe not as much anymore but we should check if she got any messages" Spencer mentioned, "She might know what to do about all this" She had a point.

"I'll ring her later, I want to enjoy at least one morning before our life gets hectic again" Hanna said as she lounged in the sofa.

"I need to see Melissa, she's gonna want to talk. Ring you later?" Spencer got up and made sure she had everything.

"Yeah I'll come check how you are later tonight, are you staying at Mary's again?" Hanna asked, still in the previous position.

"Yeah, I can't face the others right now, Bye" She said walking out the door. Hanna now felt the silence, it's the first time she had a morning off with no plans. She wasn't going to lie, she was scared. Scared that she'd killed someone and A.D had proof but also because the person she thought was A.D is dead, and is clearly not who she thought he was. Jenna. If she could find Jenna she could get answers, but would she talk to her after she shot Spencer, clearly still pissed at them. She needed a distraction, a good distraction at that. So she dialed his number and he immediately picked up.

"Hanna?" He said clearly through the phone.

"Caleb, can you come over?"

* * *

Emily and Alison sat at what used to be a popular attraction for young teens. Now they were adults and the kissing rock was now just a rock, a rock with their names engraved in it. Alison seemed anxious and scared. Emily a bit taken aback about what she just heard her friend say.

"I want the baby" Ali re-said a second time. Still fiddling with the corner of the ultrasound photo.

"But it's father was a con artist and didn't really love you. Not to mention we _murdered_ him" Emily said the last part in a hushed toned. "You can't keep a memory like that, it wouldn't be good for you"

"How do you know what's good for me Em?" Ali complained to her, obviously upset. "It's my child as well, not just his"

"You could put it in Foster care or Adoption" Emily suggested "You wouldn't have to abort it then"

"You don't get it do you? I want to bring this child up, teach it morals. Something I, nor Archer were taught growing up" Ali defended herself.

"And that's great, but are you sure you want his baby?" Emily said, adjusting to the idea.

"Certain" She assured her. Emily looked into the eyes of her friend. She'd changed so much since freshman year, Ali was a whole new person. But Em's feelings never changed. In-fact all they did was get stronger and stronger. She couldn't help but lean in to kiss her. She was shocked that Ali returned the gesture and kissed her back.

"Ali-" Emily started.

"I know" She said, knowing the three worded sentence that was going to escape her lips through the make out sesh that had soon begun. "I do too"

* * *

Aria arranged to meet Ezra at the Radley to discuss where there relationship stood. It was a conversation neither of them wanted but needed to have. He sat uncomfortably in his chair as Aria nervously stirred her cocktail.

"Last night after you left I had time to think about what you said" Ezra started, causing Aria to make full eye contact. "I felt the silence in the apartment with you not there, I was alone and being brutally honest Aria I couldn't sleep at all."

"That doesn't mean anything" Aria mumbled trying to make her words unnoticed.

"Look Aria," He started "I'll always love you no matter what. We've gone through so much together and I wouldn't have it any other way. Nicole will always be in my heart, something I can't help. She's been through a lot and I do love her. But Aria, I am so deeply in love with you. I want to make you my wife and father your children. I want to hug you until you fall asleep, cook you breakfast in the morning. I want to fight with you over what movies we should watch and what takeout we should buy. I just want _you_ Aria. I will fight for _you_ no matter what I have to do."

"Ezra.." Aria said, a bit taken aback. She felt her eyes filling with tears. Everything he said she wanted to. "I-I"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Ezra started shaking his head regretting everything, What was he thinking?

"No-" Aria stopped him. "I love you too, Ezra I mean it" She lent over the small eating table and planted a kiss on his lips, shocking him. Ezra smiled It was nice that they were on the mend and that everything could go back to how they were. He thought she'd have a different response, but he was happy where the conversation was headed. Ezra knew they'd be there for a while so he went up to the bar and ordered some more drinks, whilst Aria waited at the table. All of a sudden her phone lit up with a new message.

 _"Games only just started bitches, Love -A"_

The messaged sent a shiver down her spine, shit. She immediately group texted the others.

 _"Anyone else get the text?"_ She asked.

 _"Yeah, Saw it then. Do you think it'll be worse?"_ Hanna replied almost straight away

 _"One way to find out"_ Spencer joined in. Aria was going to reply but Ezra came back with the order and sat down smiling.

"I'll ring them later" She thought to herself.

* * *

Hanna invited Caleb over and they spent 80% of the time cuddled watching the latest episode of the Bachelor, a show they used to binge together excessively. The other 20% was a make out that later turned into hot sex. Which wasn't planned at all.

It was just as Caleb left that A messaged her again the second time that day, the first being only an hour before when Aria had asked if they'd gotten it too. But this one was only for her, it was obvious.

 _"I wonder what the girls would say if they knew the real meaning behind your breakup to Jordan, not what you told them -A"_

Of course she wanted to be honest with everyone but she made the cover story up for a reason, she didn't want anyone to think she wasn't good enough for someone like Jordan. And now that Caleb and her were somewhat back together it was unnecessary.

 _Hanna sat in his office waiting impatiently. She bought herself a 500 dollar red, hot dress and placed her legs on his work desk. She waited for a while and just before feeling humiliated and embarrassed he walked in. surprised to see his blonde fiance sitting their._

 _"Hanna?" He asked. "What on earth are you doing?"_

 _"This is a hostile takeover" She told him beginning to regret everything, this was stupid._

 _"Hanna.. please not now i'm busy" He stayed a bit too rushed and worried._

 _"Why, you were meant to finish work an hour ago?" She grabbed her coat and threw it over her shoulders, covering her near bare chest_

 _"I'm just not in the mood right now" Just as he said it a tall brunette with emerald eyes walked in grinning. She stared at Hanna just as the scene sunk in. Hanna didn't think much of it until Jordan hurriedly pushed her out the room._

 _"Who was that?" Hanna asked annoyed._

 _"No one, she's my intern" He replied. Hanna didn't notice until now but her fiance's tie was out of place and his normally slicked back hair was messy and knotted. As well as his white button down was hanging over his belt._

 _"You better have a fucking good explanation Jordan, who is she?" Hanna yelled. It all made sense. The distant conversations, the new perfume she smelled (she assumed it was just the smell of the office) and the very rare occasional romantic nights._

 _"Hanna, calm down. Nothing happened. How about we go for a drink tonight? Just to sort this out?" He reassured._

 _"We shouldn't need to sort anything out if you'd just keep your dick in your pants" She yelled at him. "I loved you"_

 _"Hanna, you're overreacting." By the time he finished his sentence Hanna had taken the ring off her finger and threw it at him._

 _"Keep the ring, I don't have any use for it" she started to lower her voice. "How many times?" She said in a soft whisper, loud enough for him to hear._

 _"Han-"_

 _"How many times!" She tried again._

 _"Only a few, it's not been going on for long just a month or so" He answered feeling ashamed._

 _"I don't want to see you ever again" She left without another word. Crying in pain._

Thinking back on the memories hurt a lot. But if Jordan never cheated than she wouldn't have found her way back to Caleb. The only positive to the event. Hanna made it seem like she gave up on her relationship but she couldn't face the truth so instead lying was easier. Something that had come natural.

She thought it was time that the girls met up, they needed to give up all secrets or it could end a lot worse. So she rang each one of the girls until they all gradually agreed to lunch at the Radley the next day.

* * *

The Next Day

Alison woke to her pounding alarm that morning. Great another meet up with the girls. She stood up, placing her cold feet into her slippers before walking to the other side of the room. She stopped to stare into the full length mirror, decorating the wardrobe. She stared longingly at her flat stomach. It was weird thinking that a life was inside her, growing into something beautiful. Everyday she found herself loving it more. She framed the ultrasound photo next to her bed and had already started looking at paints for the nursery. She dressed herself into a floral summer dress and walked into the kitchen for an apple. She sat at the bench scrolling through her Instagram, without bothering to look at what apple she would take out of the bowl. She picked up the first round thing in the bowl and took it straight to her lips. As she took the bite she realized it wasn't an apple, in fact it was a baby doll's head that looked a little too much like Noels de-cappitated one. She threw it to the ground and screamed. She looked at the bowl on the other side of the bench was words written with noticeable ketchup.

 _I wonder if baby would be pleased to know it's mummy was it's daddys' killer? Love Always -A_

Alison yelled at the top her lungs smearing the ketchup all over the marble bench. How dare he, how dare he try to ruin the only thing good in her life. She had balls of tears streaming down her face when she fell to the floor in rage. She yelled again much weaker now. And again, slowly coming to a quiet sob. After half an hour of sobbing uncontrollably she stood up to finish getting ready. When she left through the front door she had enough time to glance back into the kitchen. It looked like a murder scene. Ali, the girl who would usually be entertained by torment and annoyance had enough. But this time she smiled into the house, stepped outside into the sunlight and left. Mumbling to herself on the way out.

"There is nothing A.D can do that will rip me away from my unborn happiness" And as the words escaped her mouth it made her begin to feel okay again. Now all she had to do was pretend to be happy surrounding herself by her friends. Easy enough?

* * *

The girls all waited in the couched part of the Radley. They'd all just ordered food and drinks and were forming small conversations here and there. Hanna who was fiddling with her phone case spoke up.

"Guys I think we should confess everything, right here right now" She told them all grabbing there attention.

"What?, Han we talked about this. We can't tell the police anything, they don't help at all" Aria replied.

"No confess to each other so we're all on the same page" She reclaimed her first idea. "Surely everyone here has a secret they need to share?"

"Not me" Emily justified. "I don't need the secrets to haunt me."

"I could name one or two, Em. Your eggs? How about California?" Hanna brought up, bringing a look of desperation onto Emily's face.

"I have something I want to confess, something A.D probably already knows" Spencer's soft voice spoke stealing the attention from Emily and Hanna.

"Go on" Hanna urged.

"I-um" Spencer started. She hadn't said the words out loud yet. And truth be told this was her dying secret but she needed to tell the girls, they needed to know so the guilt wouldn't eat her alive, "Toby and I didn't break up for the whole distant relationship thing like everyone just assumed. I -um, well I was pregnant" She explained in a voice so quiet the girls could only just hear.

"Was?," Alison questioned. Maybe this whole confession thing would be okay.

"Yeah, I was under way too much pressure in all my study. And when I got sick I called Toby who wasn't hesitant to come help. He suggested I take a test because of his last visit, we thought I'd be fine without protection. But when I sat in my dorm and the three minutes was up I couldn't believe it said positive." Spencer continued, "He wanted to keep it. And I did too but I couldn't. I was studying and working. He lived in another state. It just wouldn't work. I told him that but he didn't agree, so I went to the abortion clinic on my own, without telling him. I didn't stop crying for weeks because she told me it was a healthy boy and she showed me him in an ultrasound. Toby was so mad, he didn't return my calls, texts, nothing even when I came down to visit three months after with no contact at all. He refused to see me. I got it, but it still hurt" It felt like a weight was lifted over her shoulder.

"Wow Spence, I had no idea" Aria sympathized wrapping her small arm around her friend.

"On the topic of pregnancy" Alison spoke up. "I'm pregnant with Archers child. 3 Months" She said it so quickly because she didn't want to dramatize it.

"Are you keeping it?" was the only thing they said.

"Yes," She replied. And felt relieved when the girls nodded approvingly. Emily smiled. One by one the girls admitted there secrets. Hanna admitted Jordan cheating on her. The girls were all shocked because he seemed like such a nice guy with the few times they all en-counted one another. Aria admitted about Ezra and their rough patch but insisted they'd sorted it out. Emily admitted she lost her job in California after getting too drunk one night and kissing a strange girl who went around spreading rumors of a drinking problem. The bar she worked at soon fired her. Eventually all lies were out. It felt better to know everything so there wouldn't be anymore surprises. But they spoke to soon because Jenna walked into the bar with not a scratch on her body. The girls all watched her confidently be lead into an elevator. They stared at one another shocked.

"She's back"

* * *

 **Wow sorry this took so long, I've slowly been working on the other chapters so that I could update on a regular basis but I forgot to post this when I thought I did. Anyway for now on I'll try posting on Saturdays (Australian times) Giving time for school and other activities that I do throughout the week. Also because I've already written the chapters send me any ideas and I'll do my best to add them in but I can't promise anything.**

 **Love you guys so much I hope you enjoyed the little twists I added here. I'm not sure about the Hanna and Jordan flashback because I'm not usually one for the whole flashback thing but let me know what you thought in the reviews.**

 **Much appreciated xxx**


End file.
